


The Terrifying Ordeal Of Being Known

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: HOH stone, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, gnc robotnik, the gays made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dont know what to say.It's Stone's 21st birthday and he finally can look for his soulmate. Ivo (29) has other plans.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Terrifying Ordeal Of Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> ~If it's bad please be nice QvQ ill upload when I can~

Ten. Nine.Eight.

Stone took a deep breath. 

Seven.Six.Five. 

His heart pounded. This was it. 

Four.Three.Two. 

He slowly opened his eyes, the tones of grey and the bright but dull light getting into his eyes.   
  
One.

He was fully awake now. The dull colours of the world are as bland and grey as usual. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was 21 now. His friends and family were excited for this day, his birthday. Yes he was fully an adult now, could do his own thing. That isn't why they were excited. It was soulmate day.

For everyones 21st birthday, something changes in their life. Someone, on that same day, changes slightly. Today was the day he’d fall in love forever, which seemed fake to him until he rubbed his eyes. He saw colour for the first time in his life! This was exciting! He jumped up and ran to the mirror.

He was still grey? That doesnt make sense. Why is he still grey? The only colour on his body he could see was a red string tied into a knot on his middle finger. Whatever. He looked in his closet- all his friends said that once they saw colour their clothes were hideous-and saw all black. The colours were there, he just wore all black clothes. Huh. Okay then.

“Now that I know what the world really looks like,” He sighed. “Time to brush my teeth.” He grabbed his hearing aid and his clothes from his closet, which he noticed has red accents on the insides of most coats, and set them aside for after a shower.

  
  


/////-//////-/////-////-///

“What the heck is this?” Ivo groaned as he picked at a random purple string on his wrist. 

“I didn’t wake up to be subjected to the knowledge of being known.” He tried cutting the string, which shattered his scissors, and he groaned in protest.

“So my soulmate-” He used air quotes, even though no one could see him. 

“-Has finally come of age. ‘Twas a matter of time.” Ivo shrugged, putting his gloves on and sitting up, pressing various combos into his palms, hearing the whirr of his lab. 

“Yes, caffeine!” He purred as a robotic hand slowly craned down with a freshly made coffee. He took a sip and sighed in disgust. He liked his clothes black but it doesn't fit with coffee.

“NOW then, to get ready for my day of planning and using the government's tax dollars against them!” He half laughed as he danced around his room, getting ready for the world. Ivo never professed to anyone why he thinks this soulmate stuff is bull. Yet the second the string itself appeared, his heart filled with hope. Maybe he was really loveable.

Bullcrap.

He shook his head and grinned from ear to ear.   
“And whoever you are, dear lovely ‘soulmate’ of mine-” He chuckled as he cleaned off his glasses.

“Hope you make a damn good coffee.”


End file.
